


Funeral Sex

by Lazuli_kwp



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazuli_kwp/pseuds/Lazuli_kwp
Summary: YoungK x oc (reader)WARNING: 🔞🔞🔞
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Funeral Sex

You arrived early to the funeral of your boyfriend’s grandmother.

May pamahiin na bawal daw maligo sa bahay kung nasaan ang lamay. 

Younghyun’s family, having two houses in the same neighborhood, asked you to accompany him since the other house was vacant.

“Samahan mo ako, natatakot ako maligo dun mag-isa,” he pleaded, acting cute. 

You agreed, thinking of it as nothing. Little did you know that mischief was right around the corner. 

As you arrived at the house, Younghyun went straight to the restroom to take a bath.

You were fiddling woth your phone when you heard him call your name. 

“Younghyun? May problema ba?”

“Naiwan ko kasi dyan sa mesa yung towel ko. Can you pass it to me?”

You looked over the table nearby and saw the white towel he was talking about.

“Eto na oh.”

The door slightly opened. Inabot mo sa awang ng pinto yung twalya. Instead of taking the towel, he grabbed you by the wrist, pulling you inside the restroom. 

Your lips was soon enveloped by his. Younghyun’s hand groped you breast, massaging it.

His lips fled your mouth and went to your neck. Kissing and biting, making you moan. 

Finding your clothes to be a nuisance, he gently removed them, alowing him more access. His hand went for your clit, stroking it, making you shiver.

Pleasure was replaced with shock when he suddenly kneeled in front of you. He placed your legs on his shoulder, granting him a full view. 

“YOUNGHYUN!”

You were about to complain when he suddenly dived his mouth up to your core, licking and biting the small flesh.

His tongue was so good that your moans turned to screams, exciting him even more. The way he twirled his toungue around your clit almost drove you insane. 

He continued eating you as he look up to you, and when you looked down at him, his eyes glistened with so much lust.

As he continued on, you were no longer able to hold it in. You orgasmed on his mouth and he was more than happy to clean you by licking you up. 

He stood up, and just when you thought it was over, he made you face the wall. 

His sudden entrance made you scream his name.

“YOUNGHYUN! OH GOD...”

He banged you as if he was a hungry beast that was starved for days. He grabbed your hair, pulling on it as he rammed you from behind. 

He was so thick that your walls clenched against his manhood, giving you the greatest pleasure.

He bit your back, thrusting even harder and deeper. 

The restroom was filled with two bodies slapping on each other. 

A few more hard thrust, he withdrew his erection, spilling his cum on your buttocks.

“You should come everyday to my grandmother’s funeral.”

He whispered to your ear, leaving butterfly kisses on your shoulders, making you blush.


End file.
